The present invention relates to a filter device, particularly for aquariums.
More in particular, the object of the invention is a filter device of the type which is hooked onto the upper edge of an aquarium so as to draw, with the aspiration tube, inside the tank and so as to also have the discharge outlet in the tank.
The filter body instead remains outside the tank so that the electric parts are not wet by the water.
Usually, filter of this type are rather complicated and expensive, since they are composed of many parts.
Moreover, in the case of filters with variable flow rate, this variation is achieved simply by reducing, by means of a cutoff means, the cross section of the aspiration tube.